Distracción
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Wendy y Stan planean pasar una bella velada en un lujoso restaurante con motivo de su quinto aniversario, pero antes tendrán que decapitar a unos cuantos vampiros.


**Hola,** **volví con un fic de casi mil palabras algo pequeño que se me ocurrió la noche de ayer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Distracción**

Wendy odiaba a los vampiros pero en ese instante odiaba la sangre de vampiro, específicamente la sangre de vampiro en su vestido nuevo.

Hace menos de media hora, acababa de arreglarse cuando Stan, usando un traje que lo hacía ver más guapo de lo habitual, pasó por ella. Cumplían cinco años de estar juntos sin rompimientos ni interrupciones. Ni la universidad ni el trabajo los había separados, siempre juntos haciendo que funcionase y lo hacía. Esa noche iban a celebrar en uno de esos restaurantes lujosos del centro.

Wendy llevaba zapatos de tacón y un hermoso vestido vino tinto que resaltaba su figura. Había tardado casi dos horas en elegirlo, fue comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

Pero una llamada de Kyle cambio su rumbo a un lindo restaurante a un almacén abandonado. Wendy había discutido, pero al parecer Kenny y Kyle andaban demasiado ocupados como para encargarse ellos del nido de vampiros y aun no contaban con la ayuda de Cartman que por ahora permanecía ignorante de las criaturas sobrenaturales al igual que el resto del pueblo.

Cuando su vestido se manchó Wendy iba por su cuarta decapitación, mientras que Stan iba por la segunda.

—Estás perdiendo práctica. — dijo ella dándole una sacudida al machete en su mano y sacando el exceso de sangre.

Stan sonrió, aun le parecía increíble lo fácil que su novia se había adaptado al inusual trabajo que hacía por las noches. —Evita la sangre en tu vestido, tenemos reservaciones a las ocho.

Wendy suspiró.

—Creo que ese era el último. —dijo, luego señaló con su cabeza la salida de manera insistente.

Stan asintió. Ambos sabían por experiencia que afuera debían de haber un mínimo de cuatro vampiros, listos para saltarles encima.

—Vamos—dijo Stan pasando a su lado— nuestros padres deben estar esperándonos.

Ella lo siguió. — ¿Nuestros padres?

—Los invite a la cena. —tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Wendy iba a seguir preguntando pero la puerta se abrió. Fue la primera en salir, lista para atacar tuvo que retroceder para que la cabeza de uno de los vampiros no le cayera encima.

— ¿Pero qué demo…

Kyle estaba ahí delante de ella con sangre en su chaqueta y un cuerpo sin cabeza en el suelo. Atrás de él estaba Kenny limpiando con un pedazo de tela su machete rodeado de otros cuatro cadáveres.

—Hola, Wendy. —habló Kyle sacándola de su estupor. —Te ves bien.

— ¿Bien? — dijo Stan colocándose a su lado— Es hermosa.

Wendy sonrió llevando una mano a la mejilla de su novio.

—Eres tan dulce. —le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. —Gracias por venir, Kyle.

—Sí, bueno, andábamos por aquí.

—Pensé que estaban ocupados. —dijo ella confundida.

Kyle desvió la mirada pensando en algo que decir, para su suerte Kenny se adelantó.

—Terminamos antes. Un hombre lobo, nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Ustedes no deben ir a un lugar?

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron de golpe, eran diez para las ocho. Se despidieron de los chicos recibiendo un "Felicidades" de parte de Kenny "por el aniversario" agregó después de una mirada furiosa de Stan.

Stan condujo lo más rápido que pudo y aunque Wendy quiso cambiarse de vestido no pudo hacerlo. Llegaron a las ocho en punto ni un minuto tarde.

Los llevaron a su mesa y un par de minutos después llegaron Sharon y Randy Marsh junto con los padres de Wendy.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? —le susurró a Stan.

—Te dije que los invite.

— ¿Por qué? — en ese momento se acercó Sharon apretándola en un gran abrazo. — B-buenas noches, señora Marsh.

— ¿Cómo estas querida?

—Bien, gracias.

Le estrechó la mano al señor Marsh. Este se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía que había algo entre todo ese color vino tinto, algo que no encajaba en el delicioso color.

— ¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó finalmente.

— ¡Randy! —lo regaño su esposa causando una risa ahogada de parte de Stan.

—Sí, papá—dijo el chico —tuvimos que cortar unas cabezas antes de venir.

Todos, menos Wendy, estallaron en risas. Ella estaba coloradísima.

—Bueno. —dijo Randy parando de reír. —has lo que tengas que hacer, hijo. ¿Tienes el anillo?

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Randy!

— ¿Stan?

Él miró a su novia con frustración. —Lo siento, se supone que sería romántico y no…bueno, así.

Los puntos se conectaron en su mente. Entonces sonrió con los ojos vidriosos. — ¿Tienes el anillo?

Stan tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y sacar con torpeza la cajita roja.

— ¿Y bien? — habló ella ante el silencio del otro.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, yo…estoy bien. — se aclaró la garganta. — Wendy…te conozco desde hace mucho y s-sé que no hay…—tosió — no hay ninguna otra mujer con la que quisiera…— tragó saliva, sus palmas le sudaban y el miedo de que en cualquier momento la caja podría resbalársele de las manos aumentó su nerviosismo. —con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. —en ese momento se arrodilló, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el restaurante, y abrió la caja mostrando un anillo de diamante. — ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Los ojos de Wendy se inundaron y no pudo hacer nada contra el par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Asintió, intentando calmar la cantidad de emociones que abrumaban su cuerpo. —Sí—dijo con la voz ahogada. —Acepto. Acepto ser tu esposa.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos y silbidos, Wendy rio de dicha mientras el anillo entraba en su dedo. Luego abrazó a su prometido. Lo abrazó como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo hacía.

—Te amo. —susurró Stan en su oído.

—Yo también. — respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Kyle y Kenny lo sabían, no?

— Siempre es bueno tener un nido de vampiros como distracción.

Cuando se separaron recibieron las felicitaciones y los abrazos de sus padres.

Había sido una simple y corriente pedida de mano, de esas de las que nadie habla, sin sorpresas ni reacciones exageradas, sin nada que mereciese ser puesto en internet, pero para Wendy la verdad era otra y aunque solo había sido una excusa, un nido de vampiros sí era una buena distracción, una que ninguna otra novia podría tener. Así era su amor, único.

* * *

 **¿Alguien aquí ve Supernatural? Yo sí y me encanta. Gran serie, grande.**

 **Este fic trae un par de cosas de ese universo pero no es necesario conocer la serie para entenderlas.**

 **En fin, espero que haya sido del agrado del público c:**

 **BCD.**


End file.
